Unite and Surrender
by Jennyvre Moss
Summary: What if Jacob had been present at the Za’tarc testing? Various POV’s. SJ of course. Dedicated to JamSack.
1. Chapter 1: Jack's decision

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **Rating K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through Divide and Conquer

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode.

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Jack's decision**

**Jack POV**

Daniel is sitting across from me looking depressed. His expression just gets worse as Doc Frasier wheels in some expensive looking medical equipment. Geez, can it get anymore tense in here.

"It's the only way we can be absolutely sure you won't try and hurt yourself." The Doc explains.

"No choice?" I ask hopefully.

"No. You won't feel anything; it'll be like falling asleep."

"For how long?" I hear myself asking.

"As long as it takes to find a treatment with better odds than the one we have available." she says, glancing at Freya. I try a glare at the Tok'ra. After all it's her fault I'm in this mess.

"The President is due to arrive in less than an hour." Daniel explains glumly. Great.

I look up to see Teal'c walk in. "Come to say your goodbyes?"

"If there's anything that you require, O'Neill-"

"Another option." There's always a plan B right?

"There is still time to try the procedure." Okay, plan C then.

A thought suddenly hits me. "You said if you could have done a proper autopsy on Astor, you might have been able to solve this thing." I ask quietly.

"It would have provided much more information." She tells me.

God dammit. "I'll do it."

"What?" Daniel asks surprised. Oh come one, Danny-boy. Like you didn't see this coming.

"Hey, I've done the drugged-out, strapped-to-the-bed thing." I say, trying to add some humour. It didn't work.

"And if what happened to Astor happens to you?" he asks. I shrug, pretending like it's no big deal.

"Maybe it'll help Carter." Anything to help Carter…Sam "Her brain's worth a lot more than mine."

**SAM POV**

"What?" I yell as a million emotions pour through me. "He can't!"

"He's on his way down now." Daniel says

"Why is he doing this?" God I sound so hopeless.

"He said he'd rather take the risk instead of being put to sleep indefinitely." He explains

"But Astor—"

Janet cuts me off. "If it happens he thinks Anise can use what she would learn to save you." Dammit Jack.

I see the Colonel out the door surrounded by SF's and try to run to him, but the SF's at my door stop me.

"Sam. . . ." I barely register Daniel calling.

"Colonel!" I yell. He turns around and I'm suddenly hit with a wave of overwhelming sadness. I try to convey everything to him….everything I can't tell him. I try to get him to not go through with it. He just looks away again.

"You have to stop him!" I turn to Daniel.

"It's his choice." He says sadly.

"Sam, please." Janet asks me. "I have to do this."

God Dammit. How do I end up in these situations? I give up and sit on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob's arrival

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through Divide and Conquer

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode.

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

Thanks to Ilovesg1, Gia Rai, Macquchi, Natters and Englemyer for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jacob's arrival**

**Jacob POV**

As I step through the Stargate, I see George, Martouf and Daniel at the foot of the ramp. I race down the ramp to them.

'Jacob, The High Councilor.' Selmak reminds me.

'I really don't care about manners at the moment.' I snap back.

"George." I shake my old friend's hand. "Where is she?"

"Security Quarters 2" he tells me. I nod my head in thanks and walk out of the gate room ignoring everyone else. I faintly hear George welcome the others to Earth, but I really don't care. I race off to see my daughter.

I walk in the room to see Doctor Frasier about to sedate Sam and my heart nearly breaks. She doesn't deserve this.

'No one does do Jacob.' Selmak tells me. I continue to ignore her.

"Sammy?" I call. She looks up, pain and complete defeat shining in her eyes. My heart breaks again. What father's wouldn't when they see that look in their daughter's eyes, in anyone's eyes?

"Dad?"

"Hey." I look at the Frasier, silently asking her to give us a few minutes. She and the nurse quietly step out of the room.

"How you doing, kiddo?" I ask.

She opens her mouth and I can tell she's going to lie to me. She shakes her head and lies back on the bed. "Not too good. I am about to be sedated for God knows how long."

I take her hand and gently stroke her hand, not knowing what to say. "Dad. They have to do this. I'm too big a risk if they don't." I'm not sure if she's trying to convince me or herself. Probably both.

"I know kiddo." I sigh. "God, how do you get yourself into these situations?" I ask jokingly.

A smile tugs on the corner of her mouth. "I've been thinking the same thing." I smile down at her softly.

The door opens and Doctor Frasier and the nurse come back in. Without saying a word, they get to work. I lean over to Sam and place a kiss on her forehead. She squeezes my hand in return and looks up at the doctor.

"Janet?" she asks sadly, before closing her eyes again. Fraiser looks down at her compassionately. I suddenly realize they must be good friends. I remind myself to thank her. No doubt she's been a great support for my Sammy over the last couple of years.

I stare down sadly as my only daughter starts to go under the sedation.

"Colonel. . . ." she pleads in her delirium. I look at the doctor who looks worriedly down at Sam.

"We may have to increase the dose." She tells the nurse.

"The C-4's gonna blow, you have to get out of here." Oh my god. She's relivinga memory, the memory that put her in this mess in the first place.

Sam's eyes suddenly open. "The machine is wrong!" she yells. Doctor Fraiser looks down at her alarmed. I just sit there hopelessly holding her hand.

"You don't understand." Sam mumbles. "We lied. We didn't even know we were lying. Please." Her pleading tone tears through me and I look at Frasier, silently asking her to stop. She complies.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sam's discovery 


	3. Chapter 3: Sam's discovery

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through Divide and Conquer

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** Tried to stay as close to dialogue and events in the actual episode, so Icopied the transcript of the net.

This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode.

_Italics indicated flashbacks._

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

Thanks to all my reviewers (spacemonkey67, mishy-mo, chaotic pink chocobo, Maquchi, SG-Fan, Intergalactic smart-ass, Keegan Paige, Natters, Ilovesg1, Vid Z., JamSack). I love reviews so keep it up!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sam's discovery**

**Sam's POV**

We run quickly to the isolation room and Janet bangs on the glass in the observation room, yelling for them to stop. Looks like we got here just in time. She helps me into the room as I'm still slightly shaky from the sedatives.

The Colonel…Jack…looks at me confused. "Carter, what's up?"

Geez this is embarrassing. I look at everyone else in the room. "Could we have a moment alone please? Thanks." Everyone walks out of the room, leaving me and Jack alone.

"Carter, undo this." He orders, indicating the head band. I obey.

"What's going on?" he asks, a puzzled expression on his face. Man that's cute. No Sam! Focus!

I take a deep breath and start to explain. "We're not Za'tarcs."

"How do you know?"

"The machine thinks we have false memories, but we don't. We were lying."

"I wasn't lying."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay. You left something out."

"No, I didn't."

Geez this man can be frustrating. "Sir, when you wouldn't leave me, are you sure there wasn't something else that you're not admitting?" I ask, hoping he'll get the hint.

He is still confused. "What are you talking about?" Obviously he didn't get it.

"Something neither one of us can admit given our working relationship, our military ranks?" I imply. How much simpler can I say it, without blurting it out?

"Oh! Oh. That." Bingo, he's got it.

"Sir, we weren't telling the whole truth, and that's why the machine thinks our memories are false."

"Really?"

I look to Anise…Freya…whatever her name is. "Retest him."

**Jack's POV**

I'm sitting here again, strapped to this stupid chair. Anise is getting the damned machine ready. I can sense Teal's standing behind me. He still has the zat, just in case. I see the Doc behind Anise and Carter and Jake are standing on either side of her. Dammit. Why did Jacob have to be here? This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without Carter's dad here. No doubt he's gonna kill me after this. Oh joy! She's finished setting it up.

"Major Carter was trapped behind the force shield." She starts.

"That's right." God, do I really have to relive this memory again?

_Carter's trapped and I'm banging on the controls like there's no tomorrow. _

'_Sir, there's no time.' _

"There were sounds." I say, as I remember hearing the sounds of the Jaffa guards.

"You did everything you could." She questions me.

"Yes." Keep it cool. Show no emotion.

"You couldn't save her?"

"No." Godammit. No, I couldn't.

"But you still could have saved yourself."

"I guess." No, I couldn't. I couldn't leave her.

_I'm still beating the controls. _

'_Sir…' Jesus, her pleading tone almost ruins me. _

"_I_ _know! I know!" I panic, knowing I might not be able to save her._

"What happened next?"

"_Sir! Just go!"_

" _No!" I finally stop trying to destroy the controls and look at her. I know she finally understands. She knows why I can't leave._

"What were you feeling?"

"Like…someone who was about to die." I hope I can get away with that.

"Sir." Obviously didn't work. I look at Carter and suddenly can't look away.

"I didn't leave…because I'd have rather died myself…than lose Carter." God, the look in Carter's eyes kills me inside. She knew what i was going through.

"Why?"

"Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to." I now just stare ahead at the machine. I can't look at Carter anymore. I can't look at Anise, Frasier or Jacob. I just stare straight ahead.

"You are not a Za'tarc." Thank God that's over.

"Now, retest me." Carter says.

"You are also not a Zatarc." Anise states after testing Carter…Sam.

"Thank you." She says. Yeah. You were a great help.

I go and help Carter out of the chair and I know we have to talk about it.

"Carter…" I start.

"Sir…None of this has to leave this room." She says. Even though I was expecting that and yes I know it's a cliché, but it breaks my heart just that little bit.

"We're okay with that?" I manage to ask. I'm not, but if that's what you want.

"Yes, Sir." Great. The 'sir' thing again. Great distancing technique that.

"Okay, so if they're not Za'tarcs they're no threat to the President." The doc asks.

"Oh, I have some questions for him." I say.

"Every member of the SGC personnel has been tested. Even the High Councillor and his personal guard were tested on Vorash before they came." Anise informs us.

"Hey, what about you? You ever been tested on that thing?" Carter suddenly asks.

"I have not been in any situations where I would be vulnerable to the Goa'uld Za'tarc technology." She explains. Well huzzah for you.

"What about Martouf?" she asks suspiciously. He question startles me. Marty might be the Za'tarc?

* * *

Was going to make this two chapters, but decided to combine it, just for my wonderful reviewers.:-)

Next chapter: Jacob's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob's thoughts

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode.

_Italics indicate Jacob and Sel'mac conversing._

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

I hope everyone had a very good Christmas and a happy new year. 

Thanks again to my reviwers (JamSack, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Natters, spacemonkey67, CrystalClear444, Keegan Paige, SG-Fan, Ilovesg1).

**Chapter 4: Jacob's thoughts.**

**Jacob's POV**

We arrive in the gate room in time to see Martouf attempting to assasinate the President. Teal'c quickly zats him, but it doesn't slow him down much.

"Hold your fire." Sam orders. Martouf slowly raises his hand to activate the self-destruct. He's resisiting it, but it's too strong.

"Samantha?" he pleads. I look at Sam. The expression in her eyes is unbearable; the pain, the confusion, the heartbreak. She makes the tough decision and zats him a second time and then quickly runs to him to break his fall. Cradling his head in her arms, she's on the verge of tears. I briefly hear the High Concellor and George talking, but I'm only focusing on Sam.

Anise steps forward and addresses Sam. "I promise you, his death will ultimately prove to be a noble sacrifice." A lone tear falls down Sam's cheek.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

I watch the High Councellor and the others leave from the briefing room.

_You know that the regulations still stand in the way. _

_Of what? _I ask innocently.

_Jacob, don't play coy with me. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I can tell what your thinking. _I roll my eyes. She's been spending way too much time around me.

_Not like I have any choice. _Sel'mac rebuts. _You really shouldn't interfere._

_She's my daughter. She deserves to be happy, even if it is with Jack. If they're to stubborn to do something about it, then I will._

_And I wonder where she gets her stubborness from? _I decide to ignore that.

_There are options they can take they just have to be persuaded it's the right thing. And if all else fails, I'm sure George and I can get a favour from the President. They've saved the world god knows how many times. They deserve this._

_Did you think that maybe they don't want to change anything?_

_Sel'mac, the look in their eyes during the za'tarc testing…they want something to happen._

_I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?_

_No._

She sighs. Which is still a strange feeling. _Fine. Just make sure you're doing this for them and not because you want more grandchildren. _She teases.

_Funny. _I decide it's time to change the subject. _I think it's lunchtime._

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

I walk into the commissary and see Doctor Frasier, Daniel and Teal'c sitting at a table together in a heated discussion. I get the feeling they're talking about the two missing members of SG1. I grab my food and head towards them. As I approach they quickly stop talking, which just confirms my earlier suspicion.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask.

"Of course not General," The Doctor says.

"It's Jacob, doctor." I tell her as I sit down.

"Well then it's Janet."

"I assume you were talking about the za'tarc testing before I got here." They look uneasily at each other.

_Subtle._

_Be quiet._

"Don't worry. I want something to happen as much as you guys. They both deserve it." I can tell they're all relieved by that. "I take it they've filled you in on everything that happened, Daniel."

"Yeah they did. I think we're the only ones besides Anise who know."

"That's right. I didn't put it in the report to General Hammond what happened. He just knows they got cleared." Janet informs us.

"If O'Neill and Major Carter do start a relationship, General Hammond will need to be informed." Says Teal'c.

"No worries. George and I go way back." I tell the others. "I'll talk to him. Besides, I get the feeling that he wants those two to get their act together as well."

"No doubt about it." Janet says smilling. "The betting pool about those two was started by General Hammond and Siler, and now they're running it." I shake my head at this. I should have known. George was always heading the pools at our old stations.

"So, have you got a plan?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking maybe if I just talk to them first. And if I can't persuade them to do something, then I'll talk to George and the President and ask a favour. I get the feeling that if the option opens up for them, they'll go for it. They're just too scared and stubborn to take the first step."

"Well, we have to get back to work, but let us know how it goes."

"I will. I'm sticking around for a few more days, so that should be plently of time. Knowing those two though, I won't be suprised if it takes me a whole year." The others smile at this. We say our goodbyes and I head off to Sam's lab. Stage 1.

* * *

Next up: Sam's denial

Please review. :-D You know you want to.


	5. Chapter 5: Sam's denial

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode.

_Italics indicate flashbacks._

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

Thanks again to my reviwers (spacemonkey 67, Karen, Suse B, CrystalClear444, SGFanm, Leilina, Natters, Ilovesg1).

**Chapter 5: Sam's denial**

**Sam's POV**

I try to concntrate on the gate diagnostic in front of me, but I can't. I keep recalling what happened only yesterday.

_I care about her...a lot more than I'm supposed to._

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and try to get back to work. For the first time all day, I actually manage to work. However, I get distracted five minutes later when my dad walks in.

"Dad." I greet. "I thought you had left already."

"I've decided to stick around for awhile longer." He tells me. This gets me suspicious. "How come?"

"Do I have to have a reason to see my only daughter?" Yeah right. He's hiding something, the real reason he's stayed. Fine. I'll play along for the moment.

"No. I was just curious" I say. "Did you want something in particular, I'm just a bit busy with this diagnostic." Liar.

"Just wanted to talk. I haven't spoken to you in awhile. Just wanted to find out what's new in your life." Oh please. I think you need to practice your cover stories, dad.

"Nothing new. Nothing you wouldn't have heard about through the Tok'ra anyway. Just work." He nods, and makes that little 'hmm' noise that people make when they're trying to stall, when they don't know how to start talking about a certain topic.

Oh, this is ridiculuos. "Dad, why are you really here? What do you really want to talk about?"

He looks startled but then seems to pluck up his courage. He steps forward and takes my hand. "Sam, about yesterday. The za'tarc testing." Oh great. You had to bring that up. The Colonel and I left it in that room. Can't you as well.

I rip my hand away from his. "Dad, there's nothing to talk about."

"Sam, honey, don't run away from this. Make something happen."

"I'm not running away from anything." I deny. I'm seem to be getting a lot of practice at lying lately.

He ignores me "There are other options." He looks at me and I understand what options he's telling me to take. I stare dumbfounded.

"You're telling me to give up my job?" I ask shocked. "You've always acted as if my career, the Air Force, should be my top priortity. And now I'm doing something really important, you're telling me to give it up?"

He takes my hand again. "Sam, There are more important things than the Air Force. I would do everything in my power to spend more time with your mother." He has to bring up mum. "If I could I would go back and give up the Air Force, just so I could get even a minute more with her. When I was with her and you and your brother, well, I've never been happier. You deserve that happiness. Resigning isn't the only option though. There are other ways, there are loopholes. You can have both Sam. But if push comes to shove, choose Jack. Nothing is more important to me and nothing should be more important to you than your happiness. And I know he will give you that."

Well, that little speech just floored me. I just stare at him, too shocked to say anything. A small smile on his face, he gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door. I continue to start after him. I was not expecting that. I didn't think for a minute he would approve of the Colonel and me, let alone try and convinve me to do something, especially if I had to give up the Air Force to do it. I turn back to my computer and give up. No way am I going to be able to do any work now. That talk with my dad has left me with a lot of think about. Determined to work this out, I walk out of my lab and head for the commissary. I have a tough decision to make and to do that I need jello.

* * *

Next chapter: Jack's acceptance

Just lettting all of my reliable readers and reviewers (hint hint) know that I'm going away for a week, so I won't be able to update for awhile. And pleasereview. I'd love to have lots and lots of reviews waiting for me when I get back :-D


	6. Chapter 6: Jack's acceptance

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode.

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers: spacemonkey67, TallerSister, Natters, Windrider, AglaiaWar, scjon, Major Sam Carter O'Neill (love the name :D), Ilovesg1, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Siler's Wench, mishy-mo. Special mention and thanks to Ilovesg1, Natters for reviewing on every chapter so far. YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Chapter 6: Jack's acceptance**

**Jack's POV**

I'm procrastinating and I know it. Anything to stall writing up reports. I attempt to do a cat's cradle on the yoyo but it doesn't work. Great. Even my distractions won't work. I'm too preoccupied, too dissappointed, too heartbroken. Just when we admit, well, you know, and she wants to keep it in the room. I understand though. Our careers are way too important to give up. Although I would happily retire. I've done it before and Carter's brain is worth a hell of a lot that mine. They need her in this program. But they'd be no point. She wants to leave it alone, pretend it didn't happen. I have to accept that. It's her decision. Besides, she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with an old guy like me. I glare at unfinished reports on my computer and try to blame them for everything that's happened. This just fuels my hate of paperwork, but I'm fine with that. I abandon my yoyo and grab my gameboy from my desk drawer instead. This should distract me. It works for about five minutes before Jacob walks in. Oh great. No doubt he's here about the stupid za'tarc things. Probably about to explode and tell me to stay away from his daughter. No problem, besides the fact that she's on my team.

"Jacob." I greet him, with false enthusiasm. "How's it going?"

"Okay, Jack. I see you've had a productive afternoon." He says indicating my gameboy.

"Well, we've all got to take breaks sometimes." He smiles briefly but says nothing.

After about a minute of silence, I can't take it anymore. "Look, Jacob if you're going to yell at me just get it over with."

"Why do you think I'd do that?"

"Oh, come on. You were in that room. I assume you've come here to tell me to stay away from your daughter or you'll hurt me in ways I can't imagine. Stuff like that."

"Actually I've come to tell you the exact opposite."

Okay, I'm confused. "What?"

He sits down in the chair across my desk. "Jack, what I saw in that room, well, two lonely people who have strong feelings for each other but aren't allowed to admit it. But you were forced to, to save yourselves. As much as I hate to admit it, my daughter really does love you and you love her back. I can't honestly say you're the person I would most like to see with Sam, but I know you can make her happy and that's all that matters to me."

Well, this is definitely a surprise. "Jacob, Carter asked me to leave it in the room. She wants us to pretend that it didn't happen. She doesn't want anything else to happen. I accept that."

"Jack, Sam is scared and extremely stubborn." He smirks "And I'm guessing you are too. There's are ways around the frat regs."

I can't believe he's telling me to do this. Not only is he a General, but Carter's dad.

"Jacob, Carter told me staright out she wants us to leave this alone. There's nothing I can do about."

"I'm pretty sure I at least started to persuade her when I talked to he just before. The rest is up to you."

"Wait. You're saying you already talked to her about this?"

"Yeah. I just left her lab."

Oh, great. As if this isn't awkward enough already. "Look Jack, all I ask is that you at least think about this. And then possibly go talk to Sam."

"Jacob, I'll think about this, but it's still not my call."

"Jack, one of you has to take the first step."

"Yeah." I say dryly. "That also happens when you jump of a bridge."

Jacob just smiles. "Just think it over." He then stands up and walks out the door.

Well that was definietly an interesting conversation. And now that Jacob's had a little chat with both of us has just made the whole situationa hell of a lot more awkward. I need cake. With that decision made I head to the commissary.

* * *

Thanks for reading...and now following in true R&R fashion, please review :D

Next chapter: Hammond's support (that's right, we hear from Hammond next chapter...yay!)


	7. Chapter 7: Hammond's support

**Title:** Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also, sorry about any grammar or sling mistakes. For some reason, spellcheck on my computer doesn't work for this story.)

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

My most humble thanks to my reliable reviwers (mishy-mo, Nighshae, americanchick41, Leilina, scjon, SG-Fan, Natters, Ilovesg1, miss dilly-kay) whose positive feedback makes me smile and is an never-ending boost for my enthusiam for this story. :D 

**Chapter 7: Hammond's support**

**Hammond's POV**

I read the report Doctor Frasier sent to me, slighlty confused as to why Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were retested and how they managed to clear themselves as za'tarcs. The fact that she didn't put that in the report gets me suspicious. I wonder, not for the first time, what really did happen in that room. I'm drawn from my thoughts when Jacob walks into my office.

"Jacob." I greet him. "What can I do for you?"

He looks at the folder in my hands. "Is that Doctor Frasier's report on the za'tarcs?"

"Yes." I answer, uneasily. What exactly is he hiding?

"That's why I'm here." He sits down, a sure sign that this is going to be an interesting conversation. "Doctor Frasier mentioned that she left out some information in her report. No doubt you're a bit conufused about that."

"I am actually. I was just thinking about that before you came in. Jacob, what the hell happened in that room?"

He takes a deep breath. "George, this has to be completely off the record. What happened is kind of personal. I'll tell you what happened, but I'm going to need your help."

This day just gets weirder and weirder. "Go on."

He tells me and I can't help but smile. I have a feeling the betting pool regarding those two will be settled soon. I hope so anyway because Siler will owe me 100 bucks. "What do you need help with then?"

"Sam told Jack she wants to 'leave it in the room'. I've talked with both of them. Sam's denying it all and Jack's accepting her decision. They're both just too damn stubborn. I hoping I've at least started things, but if they don't work things out themselves we're going to need a backup plan." He nods towards my red phone and then looks at me. I understand at once.

"I can probably call in a few favours, especially from a certain someone who lives in the big-ass house in Washington." I smile. "I've had a few chats to him about the situation. He's even placed some money in on the pool going around." Jacob grins at this.

"Excellent. Thanks so much George." He stands up and shakes my hand.

"No worries. I'm actually quite tired of seeing those two dance around the issue for the past couple of years, ever since that first briefing. Did anyone ever tell you about that, Jake?"

"No." he replies, smiling. "I have a feeling it's going to be interesting though."

We walk out the door and take a stroll around base laughing while I tell him what happened, highlighting the part when a certain blonde astrophysicist daughter of his challenged a certain smart-assed Colonel to an arm-wrestle.

We end up walking to the commissary, to grab a snack, where we find the very two people we were talking about sitting awkwardly at a table together. I roll my eyes and just want to yell at them to get their heads out of their arses and do something for once. But not wanting to embarrass them further, we decide to quietly grab our food and head back to my office.

* * *

YAY! I liked writing Hammond's POV. This is mainly Jack, Sam and Jacob focused, but I wanted to put in Hammond's opinion too. I might add Teal'c, Daniel and Janet's POV's later on, depending on what my muse feels like. And I know this is shorter than the other chapters, but I'll hopefully be able to write the next chapter in the next couple of days at least. 

Next chapter: Sam's fear


	8. Chapter 8: Sam's fear

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason, spell-check and the thesaurus on my computer doesn't work for this story.)

_Italics indicate writing._

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

I have never been this into a story for so long before. And I think it is mainly due to my readers and reviewers. I want to write it and find out where my muse will take me, as much as you want to read it. So thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far and thanks to mishy-mo, Natters, SG-Fan, Ilovesg1 for reviewing on the last chapter.

**Chapter 8: Sam's fear**

**Sam's POV**

I'm extremely confused. There is just about a million emotions and thoughts running through my head. I can't concentrate of anything. And as much as I love my jello, it just doesn't seem to be helping me at the moment. I've been sitiing here for a good half an hour and have made no progress whatsoever on my little problem. I was fine keeping everything in that room. I had planned on doing that ever since I knew we would have to confess everything, but after that talk with my dad…argh…I'm just so confused.

I hear the door to the commissary open and I instinctively look up. It's Jack. He walks straight for the food to grab something, but I know he's already seen me. Even just by looking at the back of his head I can tell he's trying to find a way out of sitting with me. But he knows as well as I do that that will inspire talk to travel through the gossip grapevine here. As if this isn't awkward enough, we don't need everyone coming up with ridiculous theories of why we wouldn't be sitting together in the commissary, like always.

I know he can find no way out of this because he's walking over to me. He says a quick 'Carter' in greeting before sitting down and eating his cake. I, of course, reply with a 'Sir'. But that is as far as our conversation goes. Neither one of us says anything else. We eat our food in absolute quiet and I can just feel the tension grow more awkward by the minute.

"Carter, I-" he starts but he seems to lose his nerve. I just stare at his bent head, just willing him not to bring anything up. I don't think I can handle that at the moment. He shakes his head and then seems to regain his courage.

He raises his head and looks me straight in the eye. "Carter, I know what you said before, but I really think we need to talk about this."

I take a quick glance around the commissary "Sir, I-"

"Not here, Carter." He grabs a pen from his pocket and begins to write something on a napking from the table. He then slides it across to me.

"Here." He says. He stands up and nods a goodbye to me before walking out of the commissary.

I slowly pick up the napkin. '_Near the statue at Palmer Park 1900'_ is written across it in his untidy scrawl. I just stare at it and think it's the perfect location. It's a public place, but we'll be able to talk privately. Also, it won't feel like…well…a date, like it would have if we would be going somewhere else, like a restaurant. I sigh and know that as much I as don't want to do this, we have to. Even if we do still leave it in the room, at least we can clear the air, so it won't be unconfortable to be around each other anymore. Well, anymore uncomfortable than it usually is.

I look at my watch. 1300. I sigh and push all of my thoughts about the whole situation away. I'll figure it out later. I quielty stand up and walk to my lab, ready to do some actual work today.

It's 1645 and I'm a nervous wreck. I'm rushing around trying trying to figure out what I'm going to wear. As much as I'd hate to admit it, it still feels like a date. I look at my clock again and decide I'm already running late. I quickly chuck on a pair of jeans and a light sweater and head out the door.

As I drive to the park I try and calm myself down, telling myself it'll be okay. It doesn't work. I'm nervous, and well…afraid. I don't know what's going to happen and to be honest that scares the hell out of me. Somewhere deep down I'm slighlty excited and hopeful, but right now my fear drive is going into overdrive.

I arrive at the park and take a few deep breaths before stepping out of the car. I immediately spot Jack sitting on a bench. Putting on my calm, collected soldier façade, I walk over to him.

* * *

Kind of a cliffhanger...hehehe...

Anyway, thanks for readingguys and you know the drill...now click on the little blue button down there and review :D

Next chapter: Jack's (not exactly sure what I'm going to call it, but it's going to be from Jack's POV. I'll figure out the title after I write it)


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's Surprise

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason, spell-check and the thesaurus on my computer doesn't work for this story.)

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

This is my longest chapter yet. Yay! Oh and in the last chapter Anonymous pointed out a mistake I made. Instead of 1645, it should have been 1845. And as usual, thanks for reviewing guys (JamSack, SGFan, Puccini, Anonymous, Keegan Paige, nadda, mishy-mo, Ilovesg1) 

**Chapter 9: Jack's Surprise **

**Jack's POV**

As I sit here in the park, I can't help the feeling that I'm making a terrible mistake, that I shouldn't have brought it up, that we should have left it in that room. But I keep hearing Jacob's words over and over again, telling me to do this, giving me permission. I'd never say this to his face, but I have a whole lot of respect for that guy. He made me promise to at least talk to her, so that's what I'm going to do. And I don't think I've been this nervous since, well, ever.

Over the noise in the park, I hear a car door and familiar footsteps approaching me. That's how far I've gone, I can even tell her footsteps. I look up and she's walking over to me, her soldier face on. Jesus, what is she trying to do to me? Even in jeans and a sweater she's hot. Focus, Jack! Focus!

I give her a small smile in greeting as she sits down.

"Sir-"she begins, but I cut her off.

"Considering what we're going to be talking about, we should probably drop the ranks, Sam" God, how long have I wanted to call her that. Not Major. Not Carter. Just Sam. She looks at me startled, and it's not because I told her to drop the ranks. It's because I called her Sam. Out loud.

She quickly composes herself. "Okay, si…um, Jack." Just her calling me Jack, nearly undoes me. I push away my sudden urge to throw her on the bench and kiss her senseless. God, this is going to be a long conversation.

I pluck up my courage and start this awkward conversation. "Look Sam, I know you wanted to keep everything in that room, but I promised Jacob I'd at least talk to you about it and-"

"Wait. My dad talked to you about this too?" I nod. "Oh, god. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was a lot better than the talk I expected from him."

"Which was?"

"The typical 'stay away from my daughter' stuff." This brings a small smile to her face and I can't help but feel that the atmosphere is just that little bit less uncomfortable. At least that's a start.

"Look, you probably noticed by now, but I'm not all that great with this stuff."

"This stuff?" she looks at me, one eyebrow raised and I know she's teasing me.

I give her a small mock glare in return. "This feeling stuff."

She mutters under her breath and I catch a faint 'Join the club', which makes me smile.

We sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes, before I decide to start the conversation again.

"What exactly did Jacob say to you?" I ask her. My question surprises her, but she answers anyway.

"He told me that there are other options, that my happiness is more important than my job and that-" she glances at me quickly before ducking her head, slighlty blushing. "you could make me happy." She finishes.

"Oh." Yeah great reply, wise guy. "Yeah, pretty much the same thing here. And he made me promise to at least talk to you." She nods her head, but looks down again.

The atmosphere has become awkward again. So, gathering my courage, I ask the big question.

"So, do you want to do something about this?" she looks up at me again, shocked. The total 'deer in the headlights' expression.

"I…um…well…I…kinda." She finally says, quietly.

"Yeah. Me too." I admit

"Really?" she asks. I nod, smiling and she smiles back, which makes my heart race. At least we're getting somewhere now.

"So what are we going to do?" she asks me.

"Well, what are our options?"

"Firstly, one of us resigns."

I shake my head. "Not gonna happen. They won't let us resign."

"Okay, well…wait. How do you know that?"

"Well, I tried, a couple of years ago. They wouldn't let me, and if they're not going to let me retire, there's no way in hell, they're going to let you go."

"How did I not know about this?"

"Nobody knew, except Hammond and the Joint Chiefs."

She narrows her eyes at me, suspicious. "When?"

Great, she had to ask that question. "Um…after Jolinar."

Her eyes widen in shock and we sit in silence for a few minutes again.

"So, option two?"

"We keep it a secret."

"Sam, no offence, but that's going to be pretty much impossible. The grapevine and spy network at that place is unbelievable." This gets a laugh from her.

"Okay, so option two, not an option. Option three: we ask for a favour."

"Possible." I say, thinking it over. "We have saved the world countless times, they might just let us get away with it."

"Maybe." She thinks for a while longer and then seems to get another idea. "Option four: I quit the Air Force." I try to interrupt her, but she tells me to hear her out. "I quit the Air Force, but stay on as a civilian. Civilian-officer relationships are still frowned upon as well, but not as much as officer relationships. And if we combine that with asking for a favour, we might be able to get around the regs."

"Sam, I can't let you do that. You love the Air Force."

She shakes her head. "The Air Force was just a quicker way of getting to NASA. And I got into something better, so quitting will be fine. I'll still get to do the same job, I'll just be a civilian instead."

"Are you sure about this?" She nods her head in reply. "Okay, so that's the plan at the moment."

She nods again. "We should probably talk to General Hammond, before we do anything drastic though." Now it's my turn to nod.

She looks at me and smiles. "Kind of glad my dad talked to us now."

"Me too." I reach over and give her hand a squeeze, knowing that, for the moment at least, I can't do anything more than that. Heck, I shouldn't even have done that.

We agree to meet at Hammond's office tomorrow to talk to him about this and head off to our cars. As I drive away, I can't help but smile. Tonight's turned out surprisingly well.

* * *

I'm glad this chapter is done. I was actually dreading writing this chapter, but it actually came pretty easy. The hardest part was thinking of a chapter title. 

Anyway guys, thanks for reading and now please review. :D

Next chapter: Hammond's mission


	10. Chapter 10: Hammond's mission

http/ Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason the spell-check and thesaurus on my computer doesn't work for this story. So, thank you always to my bestie Louise for editing.)

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My muse kidnapped my time and energy and went on a holiday to Hawaii. I know, how jealous was I? Anyway, as a punishment i have made my muse give me inspiration for three chapters. I will update another one tomorrow and then the next the day after. The first two are a bit short. I think my muse was still in vacation mode. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. As usual, my thanks to Puccini, Natters, Rose Stetson, **Sci Fi Fan Gillian, americanCHICK41, JamSack, mishy-mo, scjon, Virago500, StarrGazer, CrystalClear444 andstargazzr2 who reviewed on the last chapter.

**Chapter 10: Hammond's Mission**

**Hammond's POV**

Knock, Knock

"Come in"

I look up as the door opens to see Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and can barely hide my smile. After working with them for about four years I can instantly tell something is different about them and I bet all the money in the pool (and there's a hell of a lot), that they're here to talk about a certain regulation.

"Colonel, Major, what can I do for you?" I ask innocently. They glance at each other nervously before Jack takes a deep breath and attempts to start this, no doubt, interesting conversation.

"Well, sir. Major Carter and I wanted to talk to you about the za'tarc incident." He looks around uncomfortably, obviously not knowing how to continue.

As amusing as it would be to see them squirm, I decide to put them out of their misery.

"Son, Jacob told me what happened and I'm assuming you're here to talk about a way around the regulations." They both looked shocked, but relieved.

"Yes, sir." Major Carter says. "I would like to resign from the Air Force, but maintain a civilian position on SG1." She looks at me hopefully.

"Major, although you wouldn't be in the Air Force, the relationshop would still be frowned upon if you're on the same team."

"We understand that," Jack tells me "and we were hoping you could call in a favour for us. Saving the world a dozen times has to give us some credit." A small smile appears on the Major's face and I can't help but permit a small chuckle at that.

"I'm not promising you two anything, but I'll do my best. There's no doubt you deserve it."

They both smile. "Thank you, sir"

"Dismissed." They both salute and walk out.

I pick up my phone. "Get me the President."

A few hours later I hear fax come through to my personal fax machine. I pick it up and smile. It's an official document signed by the POTUS, regarding the regulations for Jack and Sam. The plan that the President and Joint Chiefs came up with is a good one.

I call for Walter and tell him to summon Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to my office.

* * *

Dum, Dum, Dum...hehe...anyway, not much of a cliffhanger really...especially since I will be updating again tomorrow...Anyway, hope you liked it and now please review...you know you want to... 

Next Chapter: Jack's shock


	11. Chapter 11: Jack's shock

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason the spell-check and thesaurus on my computer doesn't work for this story. So, thank you always to my bestie Louise for editing)

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

Thanks to Keegan Paige, Leilina, Virago500, JamSack and becky207 for the quick reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Jack's shock**

_Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill please report to General Hammond's office._

I look up from my gameboy, startled. They've made a decision quicker than I expected. I just hope it's the decision that we're after. I quickly make my way to the General's office. Sam is already in the office when I finally get there. I give her a quick smile as I enter.

"Sir, Carter."

"Colonel O'Neill, please take a seat." I do just that. "The President and Joint Chiefs have made a decision regarding your request to resign from the Air Force but maintain a civilian position on SG1." I quickly glance at Sam and I can tell the suspense is killing her too.

"They have decided to approve your request."

"But sir we…What?" I say dumbly, as it finally dawns on me. Hammond smiles at that.

"Major Carter will have a civilian position on SG1, but she will report directly to me instead, Colonel. However, if I believe this relationship will in any way jeopardise morale, good order, discipline, respect for authority, unit cohesion, mission accomplishment or this facility in any way the you will be asked to cease the relationship or one of you will be transferred to a different team. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I have to admit, I'm still a bit shocked. Although it was what we hoped for I can't help feeling amazed that it actually happened, that we are now actually allowed to be together.

"Major Carter's resgination will take up to one week to be processed. I am putting SG1 on downtime for this period. And may I be the first to say congratulatons and tell you it's about time too." He tells us with a smile.

We both stand and thank him.

"Oh and anything you decide to do on your downtime is none of the Air Force's business." He says smirking. "Dismissed.

* * *

All I can say is TGIF (Thank God it's Friday). The weekend is finally here!

Anyway as usually, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please please please review. I love reviews.

Next chapter: Sam's courage.


	12. Chapter 12: Sam's courage

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating: **K+ just in case. May go up later.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason the spell-check and thesaurus on my computer doesn't work for this story.)

_Italics indicate the radio._

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

KAFA is actually a radio station on Colorado Springs. If I remember correctly it's the Air Force Academy Radio. I assumed Jack would listen to it. And I absolutely love this song. It is so romantic, and I thought it fit Sam and Jack perfectly. Thanks to my reviewers (mishy-mo, Virago500, Leilinam sara611). 

**Chapter 12: Sam's courage**

We walk out of Hammond's office, both feeling extremely elated and relieved.

"Meet you topside in ten?" Jack asks.

"Okay."

Seven minutes later I get there. Jack is already waiting by his truck. God, what is that man trying to do to me. Even just in jeans and a t-shirt, he's making me drool.

"Hey"

"Hey. Your place or mine?" he asks

I smile at him as we both get in my truck. "Yours."

We drive there in silence, the only noise from the slight buzz of the radio.

_And now the new hit from Ronan Keating, 'When You Say Nothing at All' on Radio KAFA._

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I can never explain,  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all. _

All day long I can hear people talking out loud,  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.  
Try as they may they can never define,  
What's been said between your heart and mine.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Jack grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I do it back. I relax against the seat and close my eyes, Jack's hand still in mine.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face, the truth in your eyes.  
The touch of your hand let's me know that you need me_

That song was almost too perfect. I can totally relate to it. I've always known how Jack has felt about me and vice versa. It really has been like we could read each other's minds. Even in the field, I knew what Jack's orders would be before he even said them.

We soon pull into the driveway and get out and enter Jack's house.

"So…" Jack says, the first words either of us has said since we left the SGC. "Do you want a drink of something? Beer? Coffee? Beer?"

I smile at that. "Beer's fine thanks." While he goes into the kitchen, I wander into his living room and sit down on the couch. I've been here enough on team nights to know my way around. But never without Teal'c and Daniel before this.

Jack comes back in and hands me my beer before taking a sip of his. "Thanks."

He sits down next to me. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passes. Neither of us are quite sure where to go from here. I finally gather my courage and start the conversation.

"Jack," God, I love saying that. "I know we talked before at the park, but I still think we need to find out what we want. Make sure we're on the same page."

He nods slowly. "I've been thinking the same thing. So, what have you decided?"

Great, he had to ask me first. Well, this courage thing has gone alright so far, so here goes. "I don't want to really rush things, but I don't want to take things really slowly either."

"Same. We've got four years to catch up on anyway." I smile slightly.

We sit in silence again, this time a comfortable one. After a few minutes I hear a faint 'For crying out loud!' before Jack grabs my hand and slowly pulls me towards him. Running a hand through my hair, he slowly leans down and touch his lips against mine. I respond. I put my arms around his waist, pulling us closer together. It's a slow kiss, but filled everything that we've kept inside us all this time and also all the hope for the future. Eventually he pulls away, but I'm not quite ready to finish this yet. This time I initiate the kiss, putting all my passion into it this time. And he kisses me back with equal passion. God, that man can kiss.

The kiss just intensefies by the minute and I manage to blurt out a quick 'bedroom' between kisses.

* * *

YAY! I'm glad I finally got to this point. Anway, hopefully I'll be writing the next chapter soon.

Please review:-D

Next chapter: Jack's (not quite sure yet)


	13. Chapter 13: Jack's confusion

**Title: **Unite and Surrender

**Author:** Jennyvre Moss

**Rating:** Rating increased to M,just in case.

**Setting:** Half way through and after Divide and Conquer (Start of season 4)

**Summary:** What if Jacob had been present at the Za'tarc testing? Various POV's. SJ

**Other:** This story is dedicated to JamSack as she shares my love of this episode. (Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason the spell-check and thesaurus on my computer doesn't work for this story. So, thank you always to my bestie Louise for editing).

I also just noticed, that I forgot to put some POV's on at the start of the last few chapters. I'm going to assume, you can figure out whose they are though.

**WARNING! WARNING! EXTREMELY HIGH FLUFF FACTOR!**

**Disclaimer:** Daydreaming about owning Stargate doesn't make it real.

* * *

As usual, thanks to my reviewers; StarGazer, mishy-mo, Puccini, Keegan Paige, joanoneill, Telsia-Cha'ris, JamSack, Virago500. 

**Chapter 13: Jack's confusion**

**Jack's POV**

I wake up to find sun streaming through my open curtains, which is strange as I usually close my curtains at night and even stranger is the arm that's wrapped around my chest - an arm that's doesn't belong to me. For a few minutes I'm in that groggy, confused, half-asleep state. Suddenly all the memories from last night come rushing back and I finally understand the strangeness of the morning. I smile and look down at the blonde head that is also lying on my chest. I move my arm slightly to get the cramp out of it, which just causes Sam to snuggle close. I can't help but chuckle at that. Who'd have thought Carter was a cuddler?

My laugh must have woken her because all of a sudden she lifts her head and looks at me, slightly confused, as I was.

"Morning." I whisper to her.

Leaning up she presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Morning." She whispers back, smiling, before dropping her head back down to use me as a pillow again. This time she uses my arm, so she can look me at me at the same time.

"So, what were you saying about rushing things last night?" I tease.

She softly hits my chest, a faked shocked expression on her face. "You were the one that started the kiss, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but I pulled back. You continued it, if I remember correctly."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining last night." She says smirking.

I can't help but smile back and kiss her again. Just as things start to get interesting, the phone rings. I growl against Carter's lips and she giggles in reply.

"No giggling, Carter" This just sets her off again. I turn around and grab the phone. "O'Neill."

"Hey Jack."

I stifle a groan "Daniel." Of course. Who else would have timing that bad?

"Jack, I was just wondering why we were on downtime. Hammond didn't really explain why and you and Sam were in his office beforehand. I just thought he might have told you why."

"I think he just thought we all deserved a break. I mean we haven't really had a week off for a few months now."

"Yeah, I think it's something more than that." I roll my eyes. God, this guy can be frustrating sometimes. Sam just giggles at that.

"Jack, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"I heard giggling."

"Oh right. Probably the TV." Silence. He didn't buy it.

"Look Daniel, I'm kinda busy right now, I'll call you back later."

"But Jack, I-"

"Bye Daniel." I say cheerfully before putting the phone down and turn back to Sam.

"What did he want?" she asks me

"Wondering why we were on downtime. And he heard you giggling. I don't think he bought the TV thing though. Now where were we?" I ask before going to kiss Sam again, but she turns her head so I get her cheek instead. I pull away, a bit disappointed.

"Jack, we never did discuss how we were going to tell them."

"Them being?"

"Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, my dad."

"Barbecue here?" I suggest.

"Yeah. We'd have to do it soon though. Daniel is very capable of getting information when he gets suspicious."

I groan and lean back against the pillows. "Can't they leave us alone for just a few days?"

"Well think about it this way, the sooner we tell them, the sooner they'll leave us alone."

Now that's an interesting idea. "This afternoon sound good to you?"

"Perfect." Sam says before kissing me again. God, this woman can kiss.

I run a hand slowly through her hair. "I don't know about you but I am in desperate need of a shower." She tells me.

"Well, we have had a water shortage lately. We should really share the shower." I suggest innocently.

She just smiles seductively at me and walks into the connecting bathroom. I smile after her and follow.

A few hours later, we're sitting on the couch eating our poptarts for breakfast. Yes, I know it's not much, but I'm not into cooking except for holidays. And the fact that we're eating breakfast at eleven does not make it any less breakfast. We just kept getting…distracted.

"So, I've called everyone. The barbecue is at four. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She says, but I can tell something is wrong.

"Sam," I say, scooting closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit worried about their reactions. I mean what if they don't support…this." She says, gesturing to the two of us.

I pull her towards me and just hold her. "Sam, they will. Believe me, the conversations I've had with them about…this." I repeat her gesture. "are countless."

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah. I have to tell you, those guys can be determined when they want to be."

"Tell me about it." She says, rolling her eyes. I just laugh and kiss her. Once again we get distracted and our poptarts lay on the couch, forgotten.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. It was my first attempt at really fluffly writing. Hope it didn't dissappoint. Keep reading and keep reviewing. :D 

Next chapter: (No idea yet, but will hopefully write it on Sun arvo).


End file.
